


you're unimportant

by maithcop



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maithcop/pseuds/maithcop
Summary: You're just a cop. Not a good one, it feels like. You wonder how you got wrapped up into this mess.





	you're unimportant

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yeah, this is a vent fic, I'll be honest. 
> 
> Warnings for mentions of abuse, suicide ideations, and past self harm. Not to mention thoughts of self worthlessness and the like.
> 
> Stay safe guys.

  You wake up at some unknown hour and move to splash water in your face in the bathroom. Nightmares. You feel your brother gently nudge you in your mind. You ignore him, tell him to go back to sleep. You’ll join him soon. You move to the kitchen some time later and make breakfast at 4:52 A.M. You don’t go back to sleep.

 

  You have work that morning, but you’re not all there. Your brother hogs front. Just barely, you can hear a voice call for him. Asking him to let his ‘good side’ out. You take front and stand to attention. Business rambles. He congratulates you for five years of work. You don’t feel accomplished.

 

  You’re supposed to feel proud of your work, working for the president. But you don’t. You feel unimportant. 

 

\---

 

  Your brother is supposed to meet with Business this afternoon. You decide it best to hang out in the background during the meeting. You don’t know what it was about. Your brother asks you if you got all that. You say you did. It’s very obvious that you’re lying.

 

  There’s a Master Builder raid in Octan Tower that evening. You ask your brother if you can convince them to leave. No one has to get hurt.

  He declines. He sends out robot forces to take care of the raid. Several people are captured. Someone dies. Someone loses most of their body. Robots are sent for repairs. 

 

  You try and get some sleep that night. You think about the imagery you saw during the raid. You think about your brother being able to sleep soundly. You think about how much Business doesn’t need you. How much your brother doesn’t need you. You think about dying and leaving your brother to do his work. 

 

  You hope your brother doesn’t hear all your thoughts. You don’t care. You feel unimportant.

 

\---

 

  You think back to why you and your brother became cops. To protect. To serve. You realize you’re doing a lot more serving than protecting. You think back to the days of the police academy. The feeling of accomplishment. The thrill. The excitement. The feelings of failure when you messed up. The feelings of not being good enough. You roll up your sleeve and look at the scars across your right wrist. You decide to stop thinking.

\---

 

  The Special was found that evening. You and your  _ partner _ were scheduled to interrogate him early, early that morning. You rubbed your eyes. It was the first time you got to genuinely front for weeks. You forced a few times, but…

 

  You greeted the Special with a fake smile, hoping to help his unease, at least a little bit. It didn’t work. He flinched when you offered him a glass of water. You gave up and allowed your partner back into front. It was fun while it lasted. 

 

  The Special escaped that same morning. Left with another Master Builder that’s been evading your capture for far too long. Business called you both to his office. You knew that wasn’t good. The two of you chatted with him awhile, let him get in a bit of abuse before getting serious. He talked of the Kragle, the TAKOS, you didn’t know exactly what he was saying. You didn’t care. 

  He said something about your parents. Your parents. Your parents. Those two words repeated in your mind as the reality of the situation dawned on you. He was going to hurt your parents. And your partner- your  _ brother _ was fine with this?! Why was he fine with this? Business promised not to hurt them, he broke his promise. You fought with your brother for control. You two haven’t done this since you were teenagers. You fought, and fought, and fought.

 

  You told Business your parents were innocent. They haven’t done anything wrong. This isn’t justice. It’s just plain  _ wrong _ . He called you soft. He was right. You felt unimportant. He called for his robots to bring him some relics. Next thing you knew, robots had you by the arms and forced you down. You felt unimportant. Business gently tilted your face back and poured some foul-smelling liquid onto the right side of your face. It was cold, the liquid was so cold, but oh, god, how it burned. You screamed. You felt unimportant. Everything started fading away and growing distant. 

 

  You felt like you were dying. You felt like you were a horrible person. You felt unneeded. You felt useless. You felt worthless. You felt like you deserved this. You felt like you were unimportant.

 

  You were unimportant.

**Author's Note:**

> 8,)


End file.
